A New Year Match
by ThePhantomFeline97
Summary: Joey says I don't have time for a boyfriend Seto says 'doubt anyone out there is right for me after 5 years not seeing each other their little sisters and best friends try to bring them together through a new year interview and staying at house for 3 wks
1. Chapter 1: I don't have time!

**A New Year Match**

Chapter 1: "I don't have time"

"Would you stop talking about it already, gezz!" Joey yelled with his high heels clicking down the magazine office.

He's the top interviewer/reporter for _Teen Tokyo_ the biggest magazine of Japan since _Teen Scene_ an earlier version of _Teen Tokyo _

"It's not just me saying this everyone's saying 'you need a boyfriend" said his cousin/best friend Raye Hino "Your 21 and a workaholic when are you going to start dating again?" his little sister Serenity said matching his and raye's speed

"You two won't drop this will you?" he said. "Nope." They say in unison

"Not until you get a boyfriend and we cross reference him" Raye said and Serenity nodded in agreement.

Joey groaned "And that's why he can't he find a boyfriend." His former magazine mentor/best friend Trisha Moore said joining the walking group "But they have a point you've become wrapped up in your work lately" said the dark green – haired woman

"But remember the we still have the New Year live interviews and this time we picked people from the hat." said raye "Who'd you guys get I didn't check?" Joey asked

"I got Jerry Jewel." said Trisha "I got Jennifer Lopez." said Raye "I got Justin Timberlake!" said Serenity with a squeal "Who'd you get joey?" asked raye "I got..." Unwrapping his paper "Seto Kabia! Oh crap." He exclaimed with disbelief and annoyance across his face

"Well at lease you know him personally." Serenity said knocking him out his trance

"And here I thought I was done with him after high school was over and now I have to interview him perfect." He said

"Kabia? That name sounds familiar." said Trisha with a hand on her chin. "Oh that's the mansion were saying at for last 3 weeks of December remember." Said raye with a snap of her fingers

"Who's going to saying there." He said giving them a death glare but Serenity ignored it and told him anyway

"Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Mitchell, Lucinda(Hotaru), Trisha, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zocite, Malachite, Me, Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Ryo, Bakura, Marik, Marshall(Yami Marik), Mai, Valon, and You." said the red-haired girl.

_I love my sister but sometimes should she just be quiet_ Joey thought

"So are you going?" raye asked

"I don't know…" He said thinking on it

"Please." Raye and Serenity said in unison with the oh-so famous puppy dog eyes and if it's one thing he doesn't want to see was his little sister and younger cousin use his own move against him and besides they looked to cute with it.

He sighed "Alright what time should I arrive?" he smiled as they squealed and hugged him tightly

" 8:00 am on Saturday." Raye said finally

"Okay now can I please go back to work?" he said laughing

"Sure." All 3 girls said in unison and turned to leave.

"I hope I know what I'm getting into" He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: I don't have time Part 2

**A New Year Match**

Chapter 2: "I don't have time" Part 2

At Kabia Corp.

Seto Kabia typing vigorously at his computer he hears low voices outside his door and who they belonged to instantly "Serena, and Mokuba you two can come in now I can hear you."He not even looking up from his computer

"How do you know it was us." Serena said walking through the door with Mokuba in tow

"You are beginning to do it every day now "he said still not looking up the computer

"You have to get out of this office one day." Said his blond-haired sister "Your 21 and still a workaholic everyone has been saying 'you need a boyfriend" she continued "And you never take a day off ever." Mokuba said finishing Serena's statement

"But you have the have that New Year interview with Teen Tokyo in 2 weeks." Serena said "And your interviewer's name is…" Checking her PDA "Someone named Joey Wheeler you know that name?" Asked the meatball-headed girl

"The mutt, oh that's perfect just perfect and I was thinking I wouldn't have to deal with him after high school and now I'm getting interviewed by him that's lovely." He said sarcastically

"Wheeler? That name sounds familiar." Serena said "Oh! That name is on the guest list for the group staying at the mansion for the last 3 weeks of December and the first week of the New Year." Mokuba said with a snap of his fingers.

"Who's staying there." he said giving them death glares but Serena didn't notice or didn't care and told him anyway.

"The people who are staying by full name is, Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Amara Tenoh, Mitchell Kaioh, Trisha Moore, Nephrite Shields, Jadeite Thomason, Zoicite Princeton, Malachite Grayson, Serenity Wheeler, Yugi and Yami Motto, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devilin, Ryou Bakura, Marik and Marshall Ishtar, Bakura Yukito, and Joey wheeler." said the blond child

_I love my baby sister but sometimes need to just shut up. _He thought

"So are going to meet them?" Serena said breaking his trance.

He sighed "Tell you what if stay home for the next 4 weeks after this Saturday to help entertain the guest will you two get off my back about getting a boyfriend?" he said as they ran up to hug him "Yes!" they said in unison "Now can you two leave so finish my work." he said smiling "Sure!" they said and left the office.

"_It's been 5 years since I've seen him." _He thought pulling out a yearbook of his senior year at Crystal Domino High (I mixed the school name with Crystal Tokyo from SM) and beings to flip through pages until he gets to the clubs and looks over the pages.

_Drama Club, Mina and Zoicite always got the leads in any school play._

_ Archery Club, Raye and Jadeite were killing the competition._

_ Cooking Club, Lita was the best why she had us try her food I will never know._

_ Academic Club, Nephrite, Amy, and I were the best students in the school but what surprised me was at the end of the year that Joey made 4__th__ in the entire grade behide the 3 of us._

_ Fashion/Cosplay Club, Ayame's Domain and joey was his little model for every outfit and cosplay he created and all of them were girl outfits or cosplays not that anyone minded since he kind of looked like one every month there was a new cosplay my 3 personal favorites where Cardcaptor Sakura , Tokyo Mew Mew, and Wedding Peach, the C.C.S cosplay went on for 2 months everyday a new outfit but I have to admit he did make a sexy Sakura, Mew Mint, and Wedding Peach showing off those tan legs Whoa! where did that come from shake that thought. _

_Martial Arts/Mixed Martial Arts Club Marik, and Bakura where captains of it suited them well Tristan, and Duke were there as well._

_ Swimming Club Yami was the captain of this team with Ryou and Yugi as co-captains they were good but the captain was the best I will admit that. _

Turns to the last page of the clubs and looked down with a smile _The last club was Ice Skating Club Joey was the captain of this club and you tell that from the compotation outfits Ayame made for him even so he loved the ice everyone said he had a fiery ambition to him that's why a lot of people liked him and a lot of guys thought he was cute which he was_

_. _Turns to the 'most likely to succeed 'page his picture was the first on the list of 10 (well no dip!) the next picture (which shocked people) was Joey and 8 other students he didn't know and didn't care about.

"It would be nice to see him again after so long "he putting the yearbook away

_"But how can I tell him…" _He thought

_"How do I tell him"_ Joey thought

"… _That I love Him" they thought in unison._


	3. Chapter 3: PreArival

**Merry Chirstmas and im so sorry for the delay being a freshman in high school is fun but trying to keep up my average is a pain dumb homework!**

**but now for the whole Chirstmas day i'll see how many chapters i can post( i want to be at least to chaptetr 8 by the end of the day)**

**and now your story!**

** - SSK97 out **

**New Year Match**

Chapter 3: Pre-Arrival

The night before the big day for the guests to arrive to the mansion the girls went to Joeys high ride apartment to help him pack….or so he thought

"I am not wearing that you crazy person!" he said to the 'crazy person' named Mina who was holding up the dress for everyone to see the outfit in question was a sleeveless long black dress with v-neck and two crimson red strikes going down the middle of the dress with a cut open front

"This dress is so cool why don't you wear it? Mina said

"Because it's not like there people asking me out." He said

"You'd be surprised by how many guys ask about you at work." Raye said

"As well in high school while a lot of girls said you were 'unavailable'." Amy said making air quotes around unavailable

"Because they were so jealous over the fact that every Valentine's Day (A/N the American version of it) you had the most candy out of all the girls in our class." Lita said

"But mina is right you should bring the dress along just in case." She continued

"And Why?" he said

"Because you never know if you're going to need it for something."Amy said smiling to herself

"And besides if you don't well pack it anyway with three more dresses and two costumes in tow." Raye and Mina said holding up the said outfits

"You've got to be kidding." He said faceplaming himself

"Nope" Raye said smiling

"You haven't changed since high school not one bit." Mina said sitting down next to him "And I bet you've never had one crush." She continued

"Oh he did but he never told the guy." Lita explained looking at nails and applying emerald green nail polish to them

"What! Who?" Amy, Mina, and Raye said in surprised unison

"Neko-sempi" he said hiding the blush on his face

"Wait I think I remember that nickname get the yearbook quick!" Mina said making a run for the bookcase to grab said yearbook but was intercepted by Amy who was already by the bookcase holding said yearbook and flipping the pages, then slapped the book shut with a smile on her face looking at her blushing friend

"Wow…just wow dude you've got it bad." She said matter-of-fact like

"Wait who are we talking about, because this is just getting confusing?" Raye said

"I'll tell you in the car tomorrow guys but for now think about this 'who is the only guy we know that argued with him on regular basis for the sole reason of getting and keeping his attention' if you can figure that out than your good." Lita said after blowing her nails dry

"If not, then I'll point him out to y'all when we get there." She continued pulling out her iPhone and went to the contact section to send a text to a good friend of hers…

...whose name just happened to be Serena

"_Yo Ser you there text me back important info!"_

_-LiLi_

"_LiLi got your text what's up :0"_

_-Ser_

"_Is side of the plan up and running?_

_-LiLi_

"_Yeah your cousin still coming and is mina and the girls helping?"_

_-Ser_

"_Yup! Is your bro off the time where there?"_

_-LiLi_

"_Yeah had to claim I didn't kno your cuz when I told him the list of people staying totally fooled him! :D"_

_-Ser_

"_Sweet operation "New Year Match" is a go till then see ya Ser!"_

_-LiLi_

"_See ya tomorrow!"_

-Ser

__**Hope you liked it Serena is quite sneaky So till next chapter! R&R**

**-SSK97 out**


End file.
